herofandomcom-20200223-history
Wonderheart Bear
Wonderheart Bear is a Care Bear cub who was the first new character to be introduced in the 2012 Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot series. She is the niece of Tenderheart Bear. Appearance She has pink fur and her Belly badge is a three-layered pink, yellow, and dark pink heart. Personallity Young, inquisitive, and always full of, well, wonder, Wonderheart lives in Care-a-Lot with her uncle Tenderheart. Small though she may be, however, she always tags along with the bigger bears in their games and adventures, and is never seen without her stuffed toy and best friend Floppy Bunny. While her Belly Badge powers haven't quite developed yet, she's perhaps a little too eager to find out what they are, which can sometimes get her into trouble. She has a tendency to start or end her sentences with "I wonder...". 2010's series ''Welcome to Care-a-Lot'' Wonderheart is one of the main characters in the Welcome to Care-a-Lot series, where she lives with Tenderheart in his lighthouse. While she's too young have Belly Badge powers of her own, she spends her time hanging out with the other bears and having fun however she can. In the very first episode, she tries to help get Grumpy Bear out of a mud hole, then later attends a pumpkin-carving sleepover with the other girl bears, which leads to an investigation of who wrecked Grumpy's "Care-a-van". When a girl named Joy comes to Care-a-Lot after her best friend moves away, Wonderheart attempts to console her by giving her Floppy Bunny, but is turned down. She later attempts to help wrangle a wild boy named Peter (who was once quite polite until Grumpy and Funshine corrupted him) without waking the sleeping Bedtime Bear. Despite her diversions, her fondest wish is still to have special abilities of her own. At one point, she was so determined to bring out her powers that she went outside during a stardust storm and got blown clear out of Care-a-Lot and into the mountains beyond, where she met the wizened Grams Bear. With the old bear's help, Wonderheart was able to train herself in how to use her tummy, but not her powers, and once again set off to find the fabled "mystic melon" that would instantly unlock her power. When Grams apparently becomes trapped beneath the enormous fruit, Wonderheart summons the ability to shine a search beacon for the other bears to help. Grams then reveals that the whole thing was a set-up to get her to care about someone else, the secret to tapping into one's Badge, though Wonderheart's true powers still remain latent. Care Bears and Cousins With the return of the Care Bear Cousins and the Share Cloud, Wonderheart soon discovers that one of her belly badge's powers is to guide help the Care Hearts go to the Share Cloud. She soon begins using this power to great effect, but finds that there are limits to her power when her continued efforts leave her on the brink of exhaustion. Navigation Category:Female Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Kids Category:Genius Category:Animals Category:Successful Category:Care Bears Heroes Category:Outright